The present invention relates generally to electro-optical sensor systems, and more particularly, to ultra-wide field of view concentric electro-optical sensor systems.
Most currently used sensor architectures employ a multiple field of view optical system with a focal surface array located at an image plane to receive radiation from an image scene. A high resolution narrow field of view telescope performs tracking and identification functions. For searching and acquisition mode, a wide field of view attachment is flipped into the narrow field of view telescope to increase the field of view coverage. The sensor is mounted on a gimbal system to cover the entire field of regard. Unfortunately, such systems are relatively bulky and complex because of the moving mechanisms used therein, and which generally has a very tight tolerance margin and is potential source of failure.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for ultra-wide field of view concentric electro-optical sensor systems that improve upon conventional systems.